


In the Cold

by CrappyDestielFanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrappyDestielFanfics/pseuds/CrappyDestielFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala breaks down on a cold lonely road and Cas and Dean are unable to get it to start. Eventually Cas begins to feel the effects of the cold. Dean doesn't want to see Castiel in pain so he comes up with a few ideas that may help.  The two eventually find themselves in an awkward situation but find that it was well worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cold

"Dean, it's getting cold."

 

"It's not too bad Cas, besides someone will find us soon."

 

The Impala had broken down about half an hour ago and Cas and Dean were stuck on a lonely highway in the middle of a snowstorm. The car wouldn't start, so they couldn't turn the heat on and it was very cold.

 

"I don't think I'm wearing enough to keep warm."

 

"Blow on your hands or something," Dean suggested, "Rub them together."

 

Cas blew on his hands hoping they would warm up. He tried again feebly. While it worked for about a second, the effects wore off almost instantly and the bitter cold was on him once again.

 

"It’s not working Dean.”

 

"Well I don't know, why out don’t give me your hands or something." 

 

Dean took Cas's hand in his and began rubbing them. Cas felt his breath hitch at Dean's warm touch. 

 

"Is this helping," Dean asked, looking at him. Dean was pretty cold himself but wanted to make sure Cas was ok. 

 

"A bit."

 

Dean brought Cas's hands over to his mouth and began blowing onto them. Cas felt Dean's hot breath against his fingers. 

 

"Thank you, but I don't think it's working enough," Cas said as he continued shivering.

 

Dean didn't want him to be cold. He didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. Dean cared a lot about him and didn’t want him to get sick or to be in pain.

 

"Well, maybe you could- Come over here." Dean suggested, he could feel his heart flutter at the suggestion he was making. He felt kind of bad for taking advantage of the situation, but he really did want Cas to feel better, "You know, body heat and all."

 

Cas felt his cheeks flush at Dean’s suggestion, "That, might be a good idea."

 

Cas moved across the car and made his way onto Dean's lap. It was an awkward climb over the stick shift. Dean moved the seat back as Cas climbed over so they could have a bit more room. Eventually Cas settled on top of him facing Dean. 

 

Dean looked at Cas for a moment and thought about how many times he had imagined the two of them in similar situations. ‘Not this time,’ he told himself, reminding himself that this was real life, and not one of his fantasies. 

 

He wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him close hoping that the proximity and the combination of both of their body heats would warm them up sufficiently. The two sat there for a few moments and Dean could see Cas shivering against him. Dean felt horrible that he was so cold and thought of anything he could do to help Cas. 

 

"Maybe if you- put your hands beneath my jacket and shirt that might- help maybe. I mean my body is probably pretty warm."

 

"Ok," Cas said. He had thought about doing this before, but in a completely different situation. Cas tried to keep his mind off the thoughts as he reached his hands under Dean’s shirt. 

 

Dean suddenly felt Cas's cold hands on his stomach. He gasped at the touch, feeling Cas's hands tickle his skin. 

 

Cas let out a small gasp and sigh of relief before he said, “Thank you Dean.”

 

"Yea, no problem," Dean said moving to sit up a bit more. Dean felt his heart beating faster now that Cas was touching him. The fact that Cas was sitting on his lap doesn't help either.

 

After a few minutes, Dean felt Cas's hands move up his body. 

“The heat is wearing off,” Cas said as he moved his hands up Dean’s chest. He flipped them over and Dean felt the icy cold of the backs of Cas’s hands against him. 

 

After a bit, Cas flipped them back over and swiped his hands over Dean’s nipples. Dean let out a soft moan. He tried to look away from Cas to hide his embarrassment but he couldn’t. As Cas adjusted his body, Dean felt himself grow hard as Cas shifted and rubbed over his crotch.

 

"Sorry, it started getting cooler," Cas said blushing, taking notice of how Dean was responding.

 

"T-that's ok."

 

After a bit, once again Cas's hands start getting cold, "It's getting colder again."

 

"Oh, maybe try moving your hands, you know, friction or something,” Dean said. His mind was racing and he was trying to make sure Cas didn’t notice the state that he was in. He didn’t want to ruin things with Cas, but he couldn’t help how his body was responding to the situation. 

 

"Ok," Cas said as he started moving his hands across Dean's chest. His hand swiped over Dean's nipple causing him him to gasp and he felt himself harden even more. Taking notice, Cas began moving his hands over them more often. He felt Dean's hardness pressing against his own. He knew if there ever was a time to take a chance it was now. Cas rolling his hips, giving into the pleasure and the idea of making Dean come apart underneath him. 

 

"Cas what are you-" Dean moaned as Cas rolled his hips and swiped his thumbs over Dean's nipples. 

 

"Dean," Cas breathed.

 

He reached up and laced his hands behind Cas's neck. He looked up at Cas who already had his eyes locked on his. Dean could see the flush on Cas’s cheeks and felt his heart rate quicken even more. Dean looked at him for a moment, as if asking for permission. Suddenly he felt Cas's lips on his. 

 

The kiss was cold, but he already felt his body heating up from Cas's touch. Dean didn’t react for a few moments and just let Cas’s hard kiss sit on his lips. After a few moments his mind settled and he pulled Cas in closely, deepening the kiss. He pushed his tongue forward as Cas opened his mouth. Dean let out a groan as years of sexual tension began dissolving and his fantasies came to fruition. Cas continued grinding his hips into Dean's as they explored each other’s mouths, desperate for the connection that they had both had longed for. 

 

Cas's lips were firmer than he imagined, maybe it was the cold, or maybe it was the intensity of the moment. Dean had wanted this for so long. He had wanted to make Cas his, and only his.

 

Dean began grinding his hips up more and more as they continued kissing. He pulled his fingers through Cas's soft hair causing him to moan into his mouth.

 

After a few minutes, the two broke apart and looked at each other as they watched their warm breaths disappear in the cold air around them. Dean leaned up and kissed Cas briefly on the lips before pulling away and smiling.

 

“I didn’t think you-“ Dean tried to say.

 

“But I do. I always have.”

 

Dean could hear the seriousness in Cas’s voice. He could see how sincere Cas was and it make his heart swell with happiness.

 

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for months,” Dean said.

 

“Then why have we stopped,” Cas asked.

 

Dean laughed before he pulled him in once again and they continued kissing. After a few minutes Dean felt Cas begin grinding down on him even more and he could feel both of their harnesses rubbing together. 

 

"Dean- please, I need-" Cas tried to say as Dean ground their hips together and nipped at his neck.

 

"Are you sure," Dean asked.

 

"Yes. For a while, so long-"

 

"Let’s go to the back," Dean suggested letting go of Cas so they could move to the back. 

Cas nodded and lifted himself off od Dean before manuvering himself into the back seat of the car. Dean pulled the seat forward and followed him back. 

 

Once in back, Dean kissed Cas before saying, “How do you want to do this?”

 

“What do you mean,” Asked Cas, “I had assumed you wanted to fornicate with me. Was I wrong?”

 

“Yes! I mean no,” Dean struggled to get out what he meant to say, “I do, I want to have sex with you.”

 

“Good,” Cas said before leaning in and kissing Dean frantically.

 

“Just a sec Cas,” Dean said. “Do you want to top or?”

 

“You are asking if I want to penetrate you or if I would like to be penetrated?”

 

“Yea,” Dean said blushing.

 

“I have no preference, either way I will be more than pleased if it is with you.”

 

Dean felt his heart warm at that and thought for a moment, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Are you certain,” Cas asked.

 

“Yes,” Dean said lacing his fingers around Cas’s, “Definitely sure.”

 

Cas smiled and began kissing him once again, after a few moments he felt Cas’s hand against his crotch and moaned into Cas’s mouth. Cas smiled to himself and continued rubbing Dean through his jeans.

 

“Fu-ck,” Dean said after a bit. He unzipped his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers and tossed them into the well of the back seat. 

 

Cas’s eyes widened as he saw Dean’s erection for the first time. He had imagined it before but nothing compared to seeing it in the flesh. He wrapped his fingers around it and began moving his hand up and down the shaft. He immediately felt it grow harder beneath his touch and pulled Dean in for a kiss. Cas could feel his own erection growing in his pants, desperate to be touched. 

 

“Cas-“ Dean gasped, “If you don’t fuck me soon, I’m gonna cum.”

 

Cas pumped his hand down Dean’s length one more time before pulling away. He unzipped his fly before beginning to pull off his pants. 

 

“Don’t,” Dean exclaimed. Cas looked back at him quizzically, “You’re too cold. Just push them down enough. As much as I want to see you naked and touch every inch of you we will have plenty of time another day, or maybe tonight.”

 

Cas smiled at the thought. He suddenly felt Dean’s hand wrap around his cock and gasped in pleasure and surprise. He had never felt someone else touch his there before and it was overwhelming his senses. Dean began pumping his hand down Cas’s cock and wiped his thumb over the tip, spearing Cas’s precum down his length.

 

After a bit, when Dean could tell Cas was on the verge of losing it, he stopped and said, “The lube is in the glove compartment.”

 

Cas took a moment to steady his breathing before saying, “What?”

 

“The lube, it’s in the glove compartment.”

 

Cas understood and leaned into the front of the car and opened up the glove compartment. He found the lube pretty quickly and moved back to the back of the car. 

 

While Cas was up there, Dean had gotten a pretty god view of Cas’s ass and was more than looking forward when they would be in a warmer place and could really get to exploring each other. 

 

Dean scooted into the middle of the back seat and laid down. Cas unscrewed the bottle and pumped the lube into his hand. He placed it right over Dean’s hole and began rubbing it around, getting Dean used to his presence. 

 

While Cas didn’t have any experience in the sex, he had done ample research just in both out of curiosity and just in case he ever needed it, like now. 

 

He gently pressed his finger in and saw Dean wince. 

 

“Are you ok,” He asked, worried.

 

“Yea, keep going,” Dean said.

 

Cas kept going and eventually Dean was ready for a second and then a third finger. 

 

“I’m ready,” Dean said.

 

Cas pulled out his fingers and pumped a generous amount of lube onto his erection and spread it around.

 

“I’m clean, just so you know,” Dean said.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m clean, you won’t get anything from me.

 

Cas understood what he was saying. He had never really thought about it before when he was an Angel and it hadn’t crossed his mind since becoming human.

 

“So am I,” Cas said blushing.

 

Dean smiled and watched as Cas lined himself up. He could feel the pressure as Cas began pushing his was in. It hurt more than he was expecting but the burn subsided as Cas pushed in more and the pain was replaced with pleasure. 

 

Cas looked at Dean before seeing him nod and pulling back a bit before pushing back in. He continued doing this faster and faster. He could feel his pleasure growing as he felt Dean around him. After a bit, Dean pulled Cas down and kissed him passionately. Cas continued pushing in and out of Dean. After a few minutes, Dean began gasping and moaning as Cas continued thrusting and grinding. 

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s erection and began pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. He could tell Dean was growing close and so was he. 

 

Dean felt the pleasure building up as his body was filled with the sensations of pleasure. He felt Cas hit sometime inside of him that made his body scream in pleasure. He let out a loud moan and let his head drop back. Cas began pushing in faster and faster as he felt his own orgasm rising. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Dean said, “please Cas.”

 

Cas twisted his wrist as he moved his hand up and down Dean’s cock and trusted in faster. He captured Dean’s lips with his own and felt Dean tighten around him. Dean moaned into Cas’s mouth as he came. Cas could feel Dean’s cum dripping down his hand and hitting his chest. The sensations were too much for Cas and he felt his pleasure build and spill over and he came. He let out a cry of pleasure and kept thrusting as the waves of pleasure ripped through him. 

 

After a few moments, the car was still and silent except for the sounds of their heavy breathing. Cass pulled out and tried to wipe the two of them off with his shirt. Dean stayed laying down for a few moments, recovering from his orgasm, before sitting up and grabbing his pants off the floor of the car. He moved to face Cas and placed his hands on Cas’s face before pulling him in for a kiss. The two sat there for a few moments kissing before pulling away and resting their foreheads against one another. 

 

Eventually Dean pulled away and rubbed his thumb across Cas’s jaw, “I love you Cas,” Dean whispered.

 

Cas felt his heart skip a beat as he was filled with emotion, “I love you too Dean.” 

 

 

 

 

 

After awhile the two redressed. They stayed in the back seat of the car which was much warmer than it had been a bit ago. Cas rested his shoulder against Dean's. Reaching over, Dean laced his fingers in with Cas’s. The two stayed there relaxing and soaking in all that had just happened.

 

Neither of them noticed at first when someone began knocking on the car window. 

“Hello?” They heard someone say.

 

“Yes! Yea, uh, we’re here,” Dean said trying to open the door. Cas sat up and the two made their way out into the cold. 

 

Apparently, while they were in the back, a car drove by and eventually called it in. A tow truck had arrived and was ready to take them back into town to get the car fixed and running again. 

 

“Thank you sir,” Cas said. 

 

The two made their way into the truck as the man rigged up their car. When the man was done, He started the truck and they began to drive back.

 

Cas looked over at Dean and kissed him softly on the cheek. Dean felt his cheeks redden. He couldn’t help but be startled and a bit embarrassed by Cas’s actions. But he found that he didn’t care as he laced his fingers with Cas’s enjoying the ride with him and thinking about what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please comment, I would love to know what you think! 
> 
> If you liked it, check my fanfic blog on tumblr!
> 
> http://crappydestielfanfics.tumblr.com/


End file.
